Impulsos
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Rosalie:.Por que existen ciertos impulsos que no pueden ser frenados.


__

**Título: **Impulsos

**Summary:** "Por que existen ciertos impulsos que no pueden ser frenados... Jake/Rose"

**Fandom: **Twilight saga.

**Duración: **Viñeta. 632 palabras -sólo la viñeta.

**Aclaraciones: **Rate K+. Het, obviiiiusly, crack!

**A****dvertencias: **Naah, ni lo pienses.

**Pairing: **Oh, surprise, surprise: Rosalie/Jacob.

**Disclaimer: **No, SMeyer es dueña de todo. Yo sólo jodo con los personajes.

**Notas: **¡Yeeees! He vuelto, a la batalla xD

**-**

**Impulsos**

**M. C. Phoenix Cullen**

**-**

- ¿Hablas en serio, chucho? -pregunta, evidentemente incrédula.

Y tú la miras desesperado, ya sin saber cómo planteárselo. No puedes creer que tanta incredulidad y terquedad se junte en una misma persona.

- Claro que hablo en serio, torpe

Ves como su ceño se frunce ante la mención de la última palabra. Y sin dar aviso previo, se aleja, a grandes zancadas, directo al bosque, dando, evidentemente, por terminada la charla.

Suspiras, esa mujer ya te tiene hasta la coronilla de sus berrinches, pero aún así, decides seguirla.

Te quitas la única prenda que tienes, para enrollarla y anudarla con la cuerda de cuero en tu tobillo. Las convulsiones se hacen presentes en tu cuerpo, y no pasa demasiado tiempo para que ya estés corriendo en cuatro patas, cubierto de un pelaje marrón chocolate espeso.

Corres por el bosque, en busca de la vampiro, olisqueando el aire, en busca de su aroma dulzón.

A la distancia, hueles su pista, y la sigues.

A poco, la encuentras, aún corriendo, y te sonríe desafiante, retándote. Aumentas la velocidad, respondiendo a la competencia. Ya había comenzado...

Su rubia melena se mece con el viento, y te envía constantemente olas de su aroma. Arrugas la nariz, pero no te molesta, por que sabes que a ella le sucede lo mismo con tu aroma, y estas seguro de que no respira desde que emprendió carrera. Sus ojos color miel, más oscuros de lo común debido a la sed que no pudo apaciguar en la última salida de caza, se encuentran fijos en el frente, aún si no es necesario el estar tan pendiente de los árboles.

- ¿En serio creíste que podías ganarme, chucho? -pregunta, sonriendo arrogante como siempre, pero aún fijando la vista al frente.

Tú sonríes, a falta de palabras, y luego lanzas un ladrido de pura mofa. Ella frunce el ceño, pero sus labios rosados tienen las comisuras de los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

- Pues, estás tremendamente equivocado -y apretó el paso, dejándote atrás. _Pero no por mucho_.

Al medio minuto, ya te encuentras a la par de ella, y, antes de que pueda prever tu movimiento, arremetes contra ella, juguetonamente, golpeando y destrozando varios árboles en el impacto.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede, chucho idiota? -te espeta, tratando de salirse de debajo tuyo.

Tu controlas la rabia, el enojo, la ira, y sientes como va sucediendo el cambio. Las garras con las que sujetabas sus manos pasan a ser tus manazas, tu piel comienza a verse, y vuelves a tu forma humana.

Estas desnudo frente a ella, pero no te interesa. Sonríes socarrón y sabes que si ella pudiese, se sonrojaría.

Y sientes un ridículo impulso, más fuerte que tu autocontrol, y que no te molestas en combatir.

Sabes que es lo más antinatural del mundo, que un hombre lobo ame a un vampiro, que es ridículo estar besando a una vampiresa en este preciso instante, que ella está casada quien sabe cuántas veces con un vampiro fortachón que te desgarraría los brazos de sólo saber que estás con su mujer. Pero todo eso pasa a ser algo secundario.

Y ella, te corresponde, como toda amante. _Y el juego comienza..._

-

-

__

El final es abierto. Dejo a su criterio lo que pasa ;D Es el primer Jake/Rose que hago, so, sean piadosas. Esto de las parejas crack se me contagió y ahora ¡lo adoro!

So... hagan bien al mundo y dejen su review, que con cada review, el aire se descontamina de a poquito y se hace de este, un mejor mundo para todos. (?)

Además... voy a responderles lo antes posible, como buena autora :D

¡Besotones a todas!

M.C.


End file.
